A Bit Overprotective
by ChancellorPuddinghead
Summary: Lovino's at a bar with Antonio. Or, as he sees it, at the same bar as Antonio. Antonio's been mobbed by fangirls and can't make time for Lovino, so Lovino decides to show them exactly why he won't be getting with them anytime soon. SpaMano, human names used. T for language.


**A Bit Overprotective**

"_Fusososososo~"_ Antonio laughed as the (far too many) girls around him giggled.

"Shut _up,_ bastard," Lovino grumbled irritably, more to himself than to Antonio, frowning into his arm. _Antonio_ had been the one who had begged and pleaded for the Italian to come; now he was just going to ignore him all night? He really had picked a terrible boyfriend.

"Ah, Lovi, are you having fun?" the Spaniard asked, turning away from all his new fuck-buddies.

"Just FINE, tomato bastard, just fucking FINE," he replied sarcastically. "Why _wouldn't_ I be having the time of my whole damn life?"

"Oh, good, you almost looked like you weren't!" Antonio said, relieved.

Lovino could only gape at his boyfriend's density.

"Toni, Toni, say something in Spanish!" one of the girls requested, pulling him back. _Now he's 'Toni' to them?_ Lovino thought sourly.

"Ahaha~ _Ustedes chicas son tan lindos!"_ he commented, grinning broadly. Lovino's head snapped up – he'd heard a similar phrase _way_ too many times before.

"Toni, what does that mean?" another little fangirl asked.

"I was just saying how cute all you girls are!" Antonio told them with a smile. All the women sighed happily; one actually fainted.

_Hmph. He says that to me all the time. You're nothing special,_ Lovi told them telepathically. (No, he couldn't really, but he imagined he could.)

"Oh, Toni, did you see that thing over there?" yet another asked, pointing across the room.

"Oh, no, I didn't!" he cried.

_Idiot. You don't even know what she's talking about, _Lovino thought, annoyed. Looking up, though, he realized the moron had actually gone with them. He could see them from where he sat – you know, _alone._ Abandoned by his own boyfriend. How nice.

Though it didn't look as though Antonio was even gay from where Lovino sat. He was quite obviously – well, definitely not _refusing_ their repeated passes at him.

It ate at him. Stupid girls. Stupid Antonio. Stupid bar. Stupid night. He wished he'd never come. It was infuriating, watching all these girls treat Antonio like he wasn't already taken.

Hmph. They'd soon learn that Antonio wasn't _remotely_ interested in their over-makeupped faces, their obvious implants, their pathetic grabs for his attention.

Lovino stormed over to the group, carving a path between the – since when had there been so many?! – gaggle of fangirls to get to Antonio. Said idiot was looking at some stupid table statue in wonder.

"Oi, bastard," Lovino greeted.

"Lovi!" Antonio exclaimed, glancing up. "Look at this! Isn't it so cool?"

Lovino ignored him, instead snatching him by the collar. He jerked Antonio's head to his level, staring at him with obviously angry eyes.

And shoved the Spaniard's lips against his.

"L-Lovi, what-" Antonio began in surprise, but he was cut off by Lovino.

"Shut up and kiss me, bastard."

Eagerly, he obeyed – it wasn't often that Lovi was willing to display affection in public. His arms wrapped around the smaller's torso, pulling him close as he took control of the kiss.

"_NOOOOOOO!"_ the women cried in the background. One had her head hidden in her arm on a table, her fist banging onto the wood as she wailed "IT'S ALWAYS THE HOT ONES!"

Lovino pulled away, smirking. "They don't seem too happy with this."

"Hm, that's a pity…" Antonio mumbled absently, capturing his lover's lips again.

_Wait, is that…?_

Out of the corner of his eye, Lovino noticed a couple of women snapping photos. And…that one looked an awful lot like Elizabeta…

"Your house," Lovino murmured. Antonio nodded, pulling him out to the car. On his way out the door, the Italian turned back; all of _his_ boyfriend's fans were glaring at him hatefully. Smirking, he mouthed "mine" back, slipping a protective arm about Antonio's waist. He reveled in the appalled looks on their faces the entire drive home.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Three guesses as to what happened next :D I wrote this all in Biology XD pfft, who needs to pay attention? And sorry for the crappy ending, but anything different that I could think of felt even more awkward :P **

**Oh, and this was edited by the fantastic To Squee Or Not To Squee (who actually made me like an AsaKiku story. I have a burning hatred of AsaKiku. THAT'S HOW AWESOME SHE IS).**

**Review?**


End file.
